My complicated Dream
by xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears
Summary: Reedited!Kagome and InuYasha are in the modern time.They are dating. InuYasha is a play boy and Kagome is a preppy girl. The spend a night together. Kagome has a dream about IY, and then has 'tender love' with him...
1. My dream

♥My Complicated Dream♥

ONE SHOT! A/N: I re-edited this. A lemon is in this, and the rating has changed. I hope you like it. Oh, and the dream shows InuYasha's sweet side, that she hasn't seen before.

I had a really weird dream...it started like this...

I, Kagome Higurashi was only 15...I had a boyfriend..name InuYasha...I knew he was a playboy..but I didn't think he would go so far as what I thought he would be doing...

I got up to see someone..I cherished and loved...He was holding me tight..yesterday night..he spent the night over..we had something that was most unexpected, I had gave him my treasure...but I wondered...if he gave me his...

"Inu-chan...am I the first?"I asked.

"Kagome...Y-You were..the sixth.."InuYasha said, making me burn with rage.

"W-What?"I was so shock at his reply that I..kinda blacked out...

_Dream..._

_"Who are you...?"I questioned a guy with long black raven hair._

_"I..I am..InuYasha.."He stated._

_"InuYasha..? I heard that name before.."I put a finger on my chin, wandering about this InuYasha.._

_"..."He said nothing. I looked at him..then their was a sudden light that flashed._

_The next thing I knew...I was in a forest. InuYasha and I walked up to see a garden..._

_"Where are we..?"My voice was shaky._

_"We are in...my mother's..garden."He looked at me with his voilet eyes._

_"Really.!"I was shocked. He had told me that his mother died..when he was young._

_He walked into the garden. I followed him. He growled at me..then left to go up some stairs._

_I followed him..but walked really slow. As I got up the stairs...someone snatched my foot. I looked at the person, but suddenly had a vision of me and InuYasha...kissing..I suddenly got back to reality._

_It was a girl who snatched my foot. I looked at her, my eyes were wide._

_"W-Who are you..? Why are you grabbing my feet..!"I was scared and shock._

_"I am..."She said something...I thikn she said her name..but I didn't hear her quite well. So I got scared and tears streamed down my face. I started to ran..but only recieved a death glare from the girl.._

_'What did she want from me..?' I asked myself that._

_I ran to see InuYasha praying for his mother. I ran to him..fortunately...he saw me and embraced me._

_"Kagome..? What's wrong?"He asked me gently. I was too scared to answer back._

_"I-I..P-Please..H-Help..M-Me...I-InuY-Yasha...S-She is..after..M-Me.."I was too scared..but I got the courage to talk..but I studdered._

_"Don't worry Kagome...I will protect you."He stated. Suddenly a large banging was heard and I shrieked. InuYasha caught me and I embraced him. He quickly took me and jumed off the window._

_"Oh..girl! Where are you!"She laughed. I was panicking._

_"InuYasha! I'm scared."I shrieked. He grabbed hold of me. We ran._

_She grab hold of me...and took me by surprise. Suddenly she was laughing...I thought of an idea..maybe if I distracted her...InuYasha can get a chance to slice her._

_I started laughing..suddenly the girl laughed._

_InuYasha looked at me in horror. "You okay Kagome..!"His voice trembled._

_I whispered into his ear. "If I make her laugh..you'd get a chance and you can kill her then."I smirked and InuYasha does the same. _

_I made her laugh and suddenly I hold her to the ground. "Now InuYasha!"I shouted towards InuYasha._

_He sliced...but everything went blank._

"Kagome..! Are you okay?" I woke up and heard a familiar voice.

"I-InuYasha..?"I took a glance and looked at InuYasha. He looked worried.

"Thank Kami! Gosh damnit! You got me worried there!"InuYasha growled towards me.

"Well, it isn't my fault! You made me mad about me being...SIXTH!"I shouted and suddenly InuYasha brushed his lips towards mines. I pulled back..confused and shocked.

"I was only kidding..!"InuYasha giggled at me. I pouted and he thought that was cute. He suddenly slapped my rear. I shriecked.

"What was that for?"I jumped. He looked at me with lust in his eyes. I knew what he wanted, another round.

"Kagome, I want you..."InuYasha slurred. I smiled seductively and pushed my lips to him fiercely and reached my hands up to his ears, rubbing it sofly. He purred and and started nipping at my neck and sucking, then licking. It was pure pleasure...and I liked it so much. It was all another dream come true. He was soo good...of course I wouldn't be his first.

He kissed his way down to my belly button and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I moaned out his name with estacy. He then kissed his way back up to my breasts, and my nipples are already harden and the feel of his sleak tongue made me even hornier. "Oh gods, InuYasha..." I moaned and I can tell he was satisfied.

He brushed his erection on my thigh I felt the harden cock and I wrapped my legs arouns his waiste, his cock right above my opening. He put his fingers and started pumping in and out of me. I could only moan out my love's name. Wow, did he know how to make me feel good? Gods, I was about to come."InuYasha...I'm...c-coming...!!"I screamed out opening my legs wider for him to pump faster. I spilled my juice onto his fingers. He looked up at me, and smiled, licking it.

"You're delicious, Kagome."He said and licked my opening. I pulled my head back and moaned out. And then reached for his ears again and rubbed it. He purred into my opening and it felt so good. All I could do was moan and I felt like I was in pleasure heaven. I needed him, and I wanted him to be as pleasured as I was, so I kept rubbing his ears. Oh, gods. I was yearning for him, and he knew it too. He was teasing me.

"Oh, gods...InuYasha!! I need you!!"I shouted, pulling him roughly up so I could kiss him. My lips against him, roughly...tasting myself in the process, boy did he turn me on. His cock smirling above my opening and I grunted, unpatiently and lunged inside me, roughly and fast."Harder, faster!!"I cried, moving my body with his. "Sit, sit, sit!!"I cried, his cock pushed inside me deeper and his body over mines. I bit his shoulder as I cried out more...wanting and yearning for more."Yes! Yes! Oh..!!--"

"Kagome..."He moaned out, and I knew he was coming."Your so tight, baby." I was coming to an orgasm.

"Gosh, babyy!! I'm about to come again!! Make me feel good, please!"I shouted, and He licked my right breast and his other hand on my left. I felt so incredible. He pushed inside me roughly and released his seeds and them moaned out my name.

He fell beside me and grabbed ahold of me.

"Even though you were a virgin, you are the best at making tender sex."InuYasha said smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"_tender sex?_" I asked, he nodded. I smiled at InuYasha, seeing him smile back at me."I love you InuYasha."

"I love you too, Kagome."InuYasha said back to me, I just got on top of him, he looked astonished.

"But...I'm going to beat any other girl at making _any_ kind of sex with you!!"I shouted and kissed him roughly, ready for another round...of _hardcore sex_...and whatever kind there is!!!


	2. AN

Sorry I had to re-edit this one again, It was just boring. I wanted to try something new, so don't mind please? Arigatou.


End file.
